The Pregnancy Prompts
by Alyssa86InMN
Summary: A series of unrelated and maybe sometimes related short fics revolving around Caskett and pregnancy. Expect fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Kate and Castle had discussed children in passing. A little comment here about what life will be like when they have one of their own and a squeeze of a hand there when they passed a family on the street. They both knew children were inevitable for them, nailing down the when was another story. While Kate wanted to wait a year after they got married to start trying, Castle wanted to start right away, not wanting to waste another minute putting off their life together. Despite Kate's wants, life had another plan, because now she sat in her bathroom getting up the nerve to pee on the stick. She hadn't alerted Castle to her suspicions because she didn't want to get his hopes up, but now she wished she had so she had someone to encourage her to take the test. She took in a deep breath, opened the box and shook the test out of it. She looked over the instructions, prolonging the inevitable because frankly she was scared.

"It's now or never." Kate said to herself. She took the tip of the test off and faced her fate.

After cleaning up, she turned the test upside down, knowing she would be too tempted to watch it for the next three to five minutes. Kate sat against the edge of the tub, still unsure of how she would feel if she was indeed pregnant. She wanted kids, especially with Castle. She wanted little Castle babies running around the loft, but she didn't feel ready. She wanted more time with her husband alone, enjoying their six-month marriage. She knew her initial reaction to finding the results of the test would be a big determinant on whether she really felt about having children at that moment in time.

She watched the stop watch on her phone hit three minutes, meaning she could look at the test and find out. She wanted to look so badly, but her fears prevented her from moving toward the vanity. She whispered words of encouragement to herself, finally getting up the nerve to step away from the tub. Her hands trembled as she reached for the test. She closed her eyes as she turned over the test and held it in front of her. Slowly, she unclenched her eyes one at a time. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw the results. Her initial reaction: happiness. It was positive.

**A/N: Feel free to send me some prompts of pregnancy related fics you'd like to see and I'll see what I can do.**


	2. Chapter 2

"We need to talk." Kate said into the phone as she sat at her desk in the precinct.

"What about? I'm all ears." Castle responded, his feet propped on his desk, computer in his lap.

"I don't want to do it over the phone. Can you meet me at the swings in half an hour?"

"Anything for you."

Almost thirty minutes later, Kate sat on a swing waiting for her husband to show up. She was nervous. She wasn't sure how he'd take the news, but she needed to tell him soon.

"How's my darling wife?" Castle said, coming up behind Kate and kissing her on the head and taking a seat on the swing next to her. Kate smiled forcefully. "What's wrong, Kate? I know your looks and you look like something is wrong." Castle's forehead furrowed with concern.

"Nothing's wrong. I just need to tell you something important and I don't know how to say it."

Castle became anxious, wondering what his wife had to say that made her so nervous. "Are you okay? You're not sick or something?"

"Castle, I already said nothing is wrong."

"Then tell me what is up?" Castle took her hand.

Kate reached into her coat pocket with her free hand and pulled out a rectangular box, the size that would hold a fancy pen. "Here, this will explain everything."

Castle took the box and popped off the top. He stared at the object in the box for a few seconds before he went slack-jawed. He looked to Kate and back to the box. "Is this real?"

"Yes it is. What do you think?" Kate asked hesitantly.

Castle jumped from the swing and enveloped Kate in his arms as she stood from her swing. "This is the greatest gift of my life, Kate! We're having a baby!"

Kate couldn't help it, but tears started to form in her eyes as her husband squeezed her. "I love you so much, Rick."

Castle let go of her and stared at her in awe, his face aglow with delight. "Oh, Kate, thank you so much." He quickly grabbed her again and hugged her with all his might.

**A/N: I am amazed at all of the follows this story got. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I had to deal with some homework before I could focus on this fic again, but I'm happy to be able to write again.**

Castle unlocks the front door to the loft, allowing his wife to enter before him. The pair chatters on about the case they are working on; Castle giving outlandish theories and possible outcomes. Kate laughs effortlessly at the ridiculousness of her husband as he shuts the door behind him. Castle and Kate stop when they realize Martha has a guest. The woman, dressed bohemian-like with shawls and beads hanging around her neck, is holding Martha's hand in what appears to be an intense discussion.

"Oh Darlings! Joan is communicating with my mother. It's really fascinating!" Martha exclaimed. "Come over and join us!"

"Mother, Grandma has been dead for years." Castle stated, hesitantly approaching the couch.

"I know. Joan is a medium. She communicates with the dead."

"I'm getting a new strong female presence now." Joan brings her hands into the air as though she were trying to conjure up a spirit. "She's here for you, Kate."

Kate stares in disbelief at Joan. She has never been a believer of the supernatural or the unknown and this time is no different. She doesn't believe in this nonsense, but she decides to appease her mother-in-law and take a seat in a chair across from them with Castle nearby.

"I'm getting a very motherly aura from her. She's telling me that your life, Kate, was supposed to happen this way. Everything that has led to your life being where it is right now is because it was meant to happen, including her death. She wants me to tell you that everything is turning out exactly like it is supposed to. She knows you are scared about your new chapter in your life, but you will be an amazing mother."

Kate looks on in horror. She hadn't even told Castle yet, she only found out the day before. How could this woman know of her pregnancy? "How did you know? Did you see the test in the trash or something?"

"I know you don't believe me, but she's telling me these things. She is always near you. You have to know that." Joan affirmed.

"Kate, what is going on?" Castle asked, confused.

"I was going to tell you tonight, but I'm pregnant." Kate looked up to her husband sitting on the arm rest of her chair.

Shock washed over his face as he stared into her eyes. "Oh my God, Kate. Really? We are going to have a baby?" Castle kneeled beside her, taking her hands in his and kissing them.

Kate brought her hand to caress his cheek with a tender smile on her face. "Yes. We are having a baby."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating this very much. I have been unemployed since October and just got a new job a few weeks ago so I've been busy with that and school winding down. This one shot isn't necessarily about Kate being pregnant, but she is in it.**

Jim Beckett was enjoying his Saturday in the park with his 3 year old grandson, Finn. He took the little boy to the zoo and now in the park, he was watching Finn playing on the jungle gym. His daughter was assigned to work that day and her husband, Rick, was on a book tour, so Kate asked her father to look after her son. Jim was excited to spend some time with the boy, even if he did have a little indigestion throughout the day. He decided that it was time to go home, so he called for Finn and he came running to his grandpa.

"Ice cream, Grandpa!" Finn shouted ecstatically as he held Jim's hand.

"Alright, Finn, we'll get some ice cream." Jim agreed.

As they made their way to the ice cream cart, Jim felt a tightness in his chest like he was being sat on by an elephant. His face grimaced in pain as he told the ice cream vendor to call 9-1-1. He was certain he was having a heart attack. He knelt to the ground clutching his chest telling Finn to stay nearby.

When the paramedics arrived, they put Jim on a stretcher. "My grandson. Where is he?" He asked, frantically. "I need to call my daughter."

"Sir, we need you to calm down. A police officer has him and will bring him to the hospital and wait with him until his mother comes." The paramedic assured him.

* * *

Kate was working on paperwork, considering that was all she could do since she was 7 months pregnant, when she got a call from the hospital. Her heart raced and fear rushed through her veins as she jumped from her seat and raced out of the precinct. She hopped in her cruiser and lit the gumball. On the way there, she called Castle to tell him her dad was having a heart attack.

"I'll come home right away." Castle said.

Kate rushed into the ER and asked a nurse about her father and where her son was. The nurse directed her to the right floor and there she finally met up with Finn.

"Mommy!" he called out when he spotted her. He squirmed in the police officer's arms.

"Thank you officer." Kate said, taking Finn from the uniform. "Are you okay, honey?" she asked, kissing his forehead.

"Where's Grandpa?" Finn asked, his blue eyes full of fear.

"He's with the doctors right now, sweetie. Let's go see if we can find him."

Kate approached another nurse's station and asked about the status of her father. The nurse told her he was headed for surgery at the moment and that a doctor would come out and update her soon. Kate took a seat, cuddling Finn close to her.

* * *

A few hours later, a doctor came to the waiting room and called out for Jim Beckett's family. Kate stood up immediately, lifting a sleeping Finn into her arms. She looked up at the doctor and saw her ex-boyfriend, Josh, standing there.

"Josh…this is a surprise." Kate said, "were you the one operating on my dad? How is he?"

"Yes, we did an emergency triple bypass and he is now in recovery. He should be under anesthesia for another hour or so, then you can go and see him." Josh stated. "I know this isn't the appropriate time, but it's really great to see you, it's unfortunate that these were the circumstances though. I'll be thinking of your father."

"Thank you, Josh." Kate said.

"Kate!" She turned to see her husband running toward her.

"Castle? That was fast. Where did you come from?" Castle approached her and enveloped her in a hug.

"I was in Buffalo. How are you doing? How's your dad?" He asked, not even acknowledging Josh.

"He just got out of surgery. Josh was just updating me." Kate motioned toward the doctor, still standing there.

"Oh, hello, Josh." Castle said, extending his hand.

"I should have figured you two would end up together." Josh stated.

"Six years going strong." Castle announced, as if he were staking claim of Kate.

"That's great. I'm really happy for you, Kate."

"Thank you." Kate said again.

"I will come back and let you know when you can see your dad. So just hang tight." Josh said, leaving.

Kate and Castle turned back to the waiting room and took a seat. Castle wrapped his arm around his wife, who was still holding Finn.

"My dad was with Finn when it happened. I was so scared Castle, not only for my dad's health, but also for Finn being all alone.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here."

"It's fine babe, you had an obligation that needed to get done before the baby came."

"How is our baby doing?" Castle asked, rubbing his free hand over her belly.

"Oh you know, the usual, he's kicking up a storm."

An hour later, Josh came out to the waiting room and told the Castle family that Jim was ready to see visitors. Kate handed Finn off to Castle as they strode to his hospital room. Jim looked sickly and pale and Kate was frightened to see her father in that state.

"Dad, how are you doing?" she asked, approaching him hesitantly.

"Katie. I'm so glad you are here. I was worried about Finn, but I see he found his way back to you."

"Well, I'm worried about you."

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine now. I survived."

Kate took a seat near his bed and grabbed his hand, "And you have no idea how grateful I am that you are still here."

"Me too, sweetie."

**A/N 2: I am still very willingly taking prompts you would like to see. Leave a comment and I'll try and write what you want.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I had a request for this story, so I decided to write it. Not very long though, sorry.**

Kate was propped up in the hospital bed, a glow upon her face as she held her newest addition to the family. He was so small and fit perfectly in his mother's arms. Kate stroked his cheek and instinctively the little boy turned toward her hand. The little blue hat on his head covered the mop of brown hair. His dark eyes looked up to Kate and she was overwhelmed with love.

"Momma!"

Kate looked up to see her oldest son running into the room followed by her husband. "Hello, Finn!"

"I wanna see my brother!" Finn exclaimed, trying to climb on the bed.

"Here, Buddy." Castle came behind him and lifted him onto the bed, then leaned over and kissed his wife on the forehead.

Finn crawled up to his mother and stared, in awe of the little baby.

"Finn, this is Thatcher, your brother." Kate said.

"Hi, Thatcher, I'm your big brother." Finn said, getting as close as he could to the baby's face. He then kissed his forehead. "Can I hold him?"

"Sure you can, Buddy, but you have to go sit in that chair over there." Kate said, handing Thatcher to Castle. Finn jumped off the bed and rushed to the chair.

"You ready?" Castle asked, setting the baby in Finn's arms. "You have to be very gentle with him." Castle knelt down to make sure Finn held on to Thatcher.

"I'm holding him, Mommy!"

"Yeah, you are, baby." Kate smiled tenderly.

"You know, Finn, Thatcher is going to be looking up to you, so you have to set a good example for him. Do you think you could do that?" Castle asked.

Finn hugged Thatcher in his little arms and nodded up to his father. "I'm going to be the best big brother ever!"

"How about we let Thatcher sleep for a little bit in his bed?" Castle suggested, taking the baby from Finn and bringing him to the little bassinet in the room. Finn followed and attempted to get back on Kate's bed. Castle turned around and helped him back in. Finn crawled up to his mom and laid next to her, cuddling into her. Castle took a seat on the edge of the bed, grabbing Kate's hand. "Who knows maybe we'll have a little Sawyer someday and we can complete the literary naming theme."

"I just gave birth two hours ago and you are already thinking of another one?" Kate asked incredulously.

"I know you, you're going to want another one soon enough." Castle said with conviction.

"We'll see, Mr. Castle." Kate glared at him, before leaning down and kissing Finn's head.

**A/N 2: Bonus points for those who can guess the literary theme from those names. Also, still looking for more prompt ideas, so send them my way.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This was a prompt from a user who says this situation happened to her friend's mother. I wrote this at my temp job today since I just had to sit there for a few hours.**

Kate was in pain. A lot of pain. Castle stood next to her as she laid on the hospital bed, encouraging her, coaching her and supporting her as best he could. Kate cussed the pain, yelling at Castle for doing this to her as though she wasn't a willing participant in the first place.

"Damn it, Castle! Why is your child so stubborn?!"

Castle took what she said and ignored it knowing full well she would kill him if he protested. "Come on Babe you're doing so great. Just a few more pushes and we'll get to meet him."

"I can't do this anymore!" Kate cried.

"Kate, just one more push and your baby will be here." The doctor said.

"I'm only doing this once more!" she yelled, giving a big push as the baby fell into the doctor's hands.

"Alright here she is! Your daughter!" the doctor quickly put the little baby on Kate's chest as she cried.

"We were expecting a boy though." Castle said in confusion, "not that I'm not happy."

"Technicians are sometimes wrong." The doctor deduced.

"She's so beautiful, Castle!" Kate exclaimed, completely forgetting the boy they were expecting.

"Oh wait a second," the doctor said, "there's another baby here."

"WHAT?!" Castle and Kate exclaimed at the same time.

"Kate, I'm going to need you to push again real soon."

"Are you positive there's another baby?" Kate asked as a contraction hit her. She cried out in pain, "I guess maybe there is." She said as the contraction stopped.

Castle took their daughter as Kate started pushing again. A few minutes later the doctor caught the second baby. "Here's the boy you were expecting!" he said, placing the boy on Kate's chest.

Kate started crying again. "Castle, he's so beautiful, too!"

Castle had the little girl in his arms now wrapped in a blanket. "How is this possible?" he asked the doctor.

"It's rare, but possible. The girl must have been hidden and their heartbeats were probably in sync so the Doppler didn't pick that up either."

Castle was in shock as he took a seat next to Kate. "I guess now we have to name them." Kate said as the nurse handed the boy back to her, now swaddled.

"The boy was going to be a Milo. Do we still agree on that?" Castle asked.

"Yes, I think the girl should be Felicity." Kate said.

"I like that. Felicity Johanna Castle and Milo Beckett Castle."

"I suppose we should tell the family now." Kate sighed, contently as she looked over at Castle lovingly. "Thank you, Babe."

"For what?"

"For giving me these two, making me a mother, always being there, everything. I love you so much."

Castle smiled. "I love you, too."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Two posts in one day! I got this prompt from another user and also wrote this at my temp job.**

It had been three days and the team was closing in on Jerry Tyson and ultimately finding Castle, hopefully alive. As Kate, Esposito and Ryan entered the abandoned warehouse, Kate prayed that Castle was there. Making their way down a hallway, Kate heard metal against metal in a room nearby, then the distinctive voice of Jerry Tyson. Kate signaled to the boys and they ambushed the door. Tyson looked smugly as they handcuffed him, as though he was expecting it. Castle was nowhere in sight, until the metal sound appeared again in an attached room. Kate moved quickly and found her fiancé tied up and gagged trying to get free. His eyes lit up when he saw her. Kate rushed to him, untying him and letting him free. He stood up and hugged her tightly for the first time since before their attempted wedding.

"Castle, I thought you were gone." She started to cry. "I love you so much and when I saw your burning car, I thought my life was over."

Castle cradled her to his chest, "you'll never get rid of me." He chuckled. "I love you too much to ever leave you."

They pulled apart and kissed, pouring everything they felt for each other into it.

"Let's go get married. I don't want to spend another second not being married to you." Castle said. Linking arms they left the warehouse.

As Kate and Castle got ready for their wedding at the courthouse, Kate was particularly anxious. She needed to see Castle and tell him something important before they got married. When she and Lanie got to the courthouse, Kate hunted for Castle, finally finding him in the hallway. "Castle?" she asked hesitantly.

"Kate, I'm not supposed to see you before the wedding!" Castle exclaimed.

"I'm not worried about superstitions. I have something important I need to tell you before we get married."

Castle looked worried, "What is it? You're not in love with another man, are you?"

"No of course not."

Castle relaxed slightly.

"Babe, I'm pregnant."

Castle stood in shock for a moment before a brilliant smile lit up his face. He quickly enveloped her in a hug.

Kate let out the breath she was holding in. "You're not mad?"

"No of course not! This is wonderful news! I'm so happy!"

"I am too." Kate said, smiling at him as they kissed briefly but still passionately.

"I love you," Castle said. "Now let's go get married."


End file.
